The Other Side Of The River
by Siren to the Werewolves
Summary: My parents are dead, I had run she told me too. My uncle found me only a few years later. Now im in La Push, i found the love of my life. Who knew he was just on the other side of the river. No Flames Please.
1. My Life My Angel

**Okay so for those who have seen my Covenant Story i Really dont know what im going to do with that. But this is my first Twilight story, i own none of the people you already know. This is a JacobxOC, im not really sure if there going to be any sexual chapter. To be h****ones**t **I have never written a chapter like that, but if you do not agree with that there will be a warning before that stuff starts. I might be a little slow on the updates, i have a few more chapter written out already but still. I also wanted to say that Breaking Dawn will not effect this story what so ever, I like it the way i have it planed out . I also tenned to use slang in my writings and i try to get it but some times im un ****successful. but again no flames please, and if some of you get hooked and are dieing for and up date we all know how that feels so if this story goes well, I will up date as soon as i possibly can. So thank you again for reading my story, and pictuers of my people are up on my profile so if you want to check them out go ahead. If you have any ideas for my story i beg you to please PM me. I do tend to get writers block so help me.**

** Yours Jensine**

**Thanks Superdani**

* * *

I remember that night the scream of my mother, my father roar, his cloth shredding. The stench of a Vampire, the smell of blood; the plea of my mother last words for me to run and that just what I did a UN experienced female werewolf running from what I'm suppose to kill. At 15 I hardly knew what was going on, all I knew was to run as fast as I can. The small village would soon contact some one, and I knew I would leave this place for ever, even miles away I could still hear my mother's words

"Run! Ivy run!"

I could still see her, blood surrounding her, as I reached the mountains, I couldn't take it any more. I howled I let my pain consume me. I was alone at 15 a werewolf, alone with no one to help me know what I am, and why I was here in the first place.

Sam P.O.V 2 years (Jacob is back)

"Sam the social worker called and told me where she is"

"Thank you Emily"

It still hurt, an old family friend was killed 2 year's ago. Vampires attack his house, his wife was dead and his daughter was no were to be found. He was at least ten years older than me but still, he was like my own brother. In there will, he ask me to watch his daughter and since then we've been looking for her. The last time I had talk to Colt he had informed me that his daughter Ivy had turned into a werewolf; he had wanted to bring her to help her understand. I could remember Ivy she had tan skin and dark brown eyes. When I was 12 and she was just little she used to call me Uncle Sam. I laughed remembering the little girl. I stood from the couch as I saw the note Emily left for me to find Ivy. It was in port angles, and Place called "Port Angles Fair Ground"

What was she doing there?

"She's expecting you Sam"

I turned around and my heart skipped a beat, as I laid eyes on Emily, her eyes, her hair, she walk so graceful it made me dizzy. And then I see the scars my stomach always hurt when I saw her. She gently kissed my mouth sending my heart into a crazy fit.

"She at a show, for teens, you'll recognize her the social worker said she was happy that you were coming for her"

"You don't mind do you? Her living with us"

"I don't mind Sam, she needs a home, I'm sure she'll be fine here with us...Now go get the boys and get going"

I nodded once, grabbing the keys to the truck, I went out side of the house, The Pack was standing there Jacob was finally back.

"Listen up, I have some things to do Jacob you stay here with Collin, Seth, Brady and Leah. Jared I know you have plans with Kim, Embry, you do what you want, Quil, Paul, you guys are coming with me. They all nodded as Quil and Paul followed me to the truck. The truck roared to life, as I drove to port angels,

Once arriving there I found the fair grounds as we went it, all of the music and food, made it so confusing. Quil was drooling over the food and Paul like always was just annoyed. We continued to the back of the fair grounds. Finding the small teen show, although I pick p the scent of one of my brother looking round I saw Jared and Kim

"Jared what are you doing here"

"Oh hey Sam umm One of Kim's friend is performing tonight she wanted to come and see her"

I nodded as we all stuck together, after about 5 minuets the place was crowded, a security guard came up to s looking Kim up and down. On instinct Jared tighten his grip and let out a growl to low for him to hear

"You Kim"

"Yup"

"Here you know a guy names Sam Uley"

"I'm right here"

'Here"

He hand me and Kim pass to go back stage. He led us all to the back he lead us to the right side of the stage.

"Stay on this side got it"

We all nodded, as he left us alone,

'HEY EVERY BODY YOU READY TO PARTY!!"

I look up to see a boy with dark skin and corn rolls, screaming out to the crowded toward us were Latino boys, and on the opposite stage were a few girls and Ivy. She had grown a lot since the last time I saw her, her hair was a light almost blonde tip at the bottom and going up to the top of her head was dark brow a few shades away from black. The lights went black and my werewolf vision came into use the all bolted to the opposite side of the stage.

About an hour into the show and still no sign of Ivy, this was getting really frustrating, the finally after a while she comes, to a song Called Kiss Kiss, with Chris something. She wearing some jeans and a shirt showing her stomach, when the song was done she came to our side of the stage finally.

"Kim! You're here" she almost screamed as Kim pulled away from Jared, as they both embraced. Now I could see how she changed she look almost just like Colt,

"Kim it's so great to see you"

"Ivy I want you to met my boyfriend Jared, his friends Quil, Paul and-"

"Uncle Sam"

"Hey kiddo"

In that instant she hugged me tightly, and I hugged her back, her body relaxed instantly, as I placed her back down.

"Ivy, I want you to met your pack brothers"

"WHAT!" Paul, Jared, and Quil exclaimed

"NOW GIVE IT UP FOR IVY!!" The boy on the stage said

"Oh Crap ill be back"

She ran out and the lights went out and she made a kiss sound,

**Mwah!**

She had taken off her jeans and was now in short shorts that was something I didn't like, I hoped she wasn't going to dress like that back home, or else were going to have a problem.

(kiss kiss by holly valance)

**When you look at me tell me what do you see  
This is what you get it's the way I am  
When I look at you I wannabe I wannabe  
Somewhere close to heaven with Neanderthal man  
Don't go, I know you want to touch me  
Here there and everywhere  
Sparks fly when we are together  
You can't deny the facts of life**

Almost instantly the crowd screamed, as she danced, moving her hips like a belly dancer. Her mother had taught her how to dance and she knew it I look over at Paul, drool was literally coming out of his mouths as he watched her.

**You don't have to act like a star  
Try your moves in the back of the car  
Don't you know that we can go far  
Because tonight you gonna get my  
Mwah! Mwah!  
Don't play the games that you play  
Cause You know that I won't run away  
Why ain't you asking me to stay  
Because tonight I'm gonna give you my  
Mwah! Mwah!  
(Uh!)**

She only made it worse as the lights to go off and on she did the splits, I whacked Paul up side the head, as he glared at me but continued to watch her.

**You could be my baby  
What's your star sign?  
Won't you take a step  
into the lion's den?  
I can hear my conscience calling me  
Calling me  
Say I'm gonna be a bad girl again  
Why don't you come on over  
We can't leave this all undone  
Got the devil on my shoulder  
There's no place for you to run**

By then both Latino boys were out there they were light skin one with brown hair and the other with black, same brown eyes dancing behind her. I hope this song would be over soon or else some ones going to get hurt.

**You don't have to act like a star  
Try your moves in the back of the car  
Don't you know that we can go far  
Because tonight you gonna get my  
Mwah! Mwah!  
Don't play the games that you play  
Cause You know that I won't run away  
Why ain't you asking me to stay  
Because tonight I'm gonna give you my**

If you forget  
I'll remind you  
If you're paranoid  
Look behind you  
If You lose your head  
I'll find you  
Sending you my kiss

If you forget  
I'll remind you  
If you're paranoid  
Look behind you  
If You lose your head  
I'll find you  
Kiss kiss

Don't Go  
Mwah! Mwah!  
I-I  
I-I  
Mwah!  
(Oh Yeah)  
You don't have to act like a (Uh)  
Try your moves in the back of your (Uh Uh Uh)  
You Know that we can go far  
Because tonight you gonna get my  
Kiss

(Ah)

Mwah!  
You don't have to act like a star  
Try your moves in the back of the car  
Don't you know that we can go far  
Because tonight you gonna get my  
Mwah! Mwah!  
Don't play the games that you play  
Cause You know that I won't run away  
Why ain't you asking me to stay  
Cause tonight I'm gonna give you my  
Mwah! Mwah!

You don't have to act like a star  
(Whoa!)  
Try your moves in the back of the car  
Don't you know that we can go far  
Because tonight you gonna get my  
(Because tonight you gonna get my )  
Mwah! Mwah!  
Don't play the games that you play  
Cause You know that I won't run away  
Why ain't you asking me to stay  
Because tonight I'm gonna give you my

I think the ending to her performance frighten Kim a little, she jump as soon as the fire works went off and so did the lights. At that point we all had to cover are ears except for Kim of course the crowded and screamed to loud. But by the time the lights went back on the, other boy was out there

"GIVE IT UP FOR IVY!!"

The whole crowd erupted as she walks back out,

"Say goodbye port angelus it's her last performance"

The lights went out again but for a little longer than usual, the back curtain lift up to revile a Black Hummer h3, Dodge Ram, Escalade, and Cadillac, Ivy along with three he other girls came to us

"Kim I need your help"

"With what"

"Gina out her ankles twisted we need you to go out and sing please"

"I don't know anything"

"Just look at the screen in front of you it'll have the lyrics as far as dancing goes just stat between me and Shannon" Looking over at the make up warring blonds I could mistake for a life size Barbie

"Okay ill do it'

"Great yours is the Cadillac"

Kim left Jared much to his disappointment and went to get dressed; all the girls had different things on. Ivy has on a light blue tube top with short short's Kim how ever wore a pink muscle shirt revealing her stomach and pair of black jeans both girls were warring heals, but it made me wonder. Ivy life now, she's out there smiling singing obviously not a small town girl any more how will she handles la push even worse a pack. The light came back on an crowed saw the cars as the music started

(**All)-**** We in the car, we ride slow  
We doin' things that the girls don't do  
The boys stare, we smile back  
All my girls in the rainbow (let's stare boys) Cadillac's, yeah**

**Ivy- ****Show stoppin' at the latest spot  
The ride shinin' with the open top  
Hydraulics make our heads go nod  
Hair blowin' in the breeze  
Yo, we superstars**

**Kim-Put in the keys, make that engine purr  
3 in the back, one in the passenger  
Slow creepin', 'cause we look that fly  
All the boys tryin' taste our candy ride**

**Both-We in the car, we ride slow  
We doin' things that the girls don't do  
The boys stare, we smile back  
All my girls in the rainbow Cadillac's, yeah**_**Chorus:**_**  
Bet you ain't never seen (hey)  
Chicks ridin' this clean (hey)  
Louis Vinton seats (oh, oh, oh)  
We do it daily  
This how we keep it poppin' (hey)  
Make sure that bass knockin' (hey)  
So when you see us ridin' (oh, oh, oh)  
We call it show stoppin'  
We show stoppin'  
We show, show stoppin'  
We show stoppin'  
We show, show stoppin'  
That's how we keep it poppin' (hey)  
Make sure that bass knockin' (hey)  
So when you see us ridin' (oh, oh, oh)  
We call it show stoppin'**

They continued the song but thoughts kept running through my head, before all of this Ivy was a small town girl, but three years of singing hang out no boundaries. How is she going to take small town life again? Before I knew it the show was over

"Um ill go get my bags k Uncle Sam"

"Yeah sure kido"

She left for only 5 minutes she came back with duffle bag and a purse, we head back to La Push in the truck she fell asleep on the way there although I didn't blame her. When we got back to La Push she was still passed out cold Jacob and the other were still out on patrol, but as soon as I turned off the truck Jacob and Embry came out of the woods, Paul an Quil were knocked out cold.

"Hey Sam how'd it go?"

"It went good Jacob she sleeping in the truck can you wake the other two up while I get her out, Embry grab her bag its in the back seat."

They both nodded to me as I reached into the passenger seat and pick up Ivy, I silently closed the door and turned round towards the house, and something happened I never expected to happen anytime soon.

**Jacob P.O.V**

When Sam took out the girl that was going to be staying with him, my breath caught in my throat when I saw her, she was beautiful, her brown hair and lightly tanned skin shown in the moonlight. Her features showed she was totally at peace. I wanted to reach out and touch her, run my hand through her hair, learn her name, what she like and what she didn't like. I wanted to see her with her eyes open, to hear her voice. She was my everything, and I knew it.

"Dam it Jacob"

I tore my eyes away from the angel before me and look at the man carrying her, a spark of jealousy tore through me, why did he get to hold her, the angel that didn't belong in a world full of pain.

" she not used to the werewolf thing Jacob, she not ready to learn about imprinting, and she wont until I think its the right time"

A growled rip through the air as I look at Sam he was trying to keep me from her, my sun, my life. He was not going to let her see me that the only way she would know I was the one for her. But no Sam had no intention of letting me see her or her see me

"Think again Sam she my imprint, nothing will keep her from me"

"You will not come near her Jacob, she is now my responsibility, it's too soon for her to imprint do you not understand that!"

I began to get close to him, but Embry and Quil both grabbed me, restating me as he just walk past me, I lunged for him only to be taken down but Embry and Quil

"You can't keep her from me, what happens if it was reversed huh Sam, what happens if you had to stay away from Emily"

"That not the point Jacob now go home" Paul followed him into the house, and closing the door. Separating me from my angel, my life,


	2. Becasue She's Not Ready

**Okay I want to thanks my 2 reviewers SuperDani and SakursxCherryxBlossom, for reviewing, I'm sorry I didnt update, my dog had 8 Puppies and one died but there all good now. My aunt came down for the weekend for my birthday, but I will try to up date Please Read and Review if you will.**

**I do not Own Twilight **

* * *

**Next Day Ivy POV **

The next morning I woke up in a bed, a very comfortable bed, wait a minute a bed. I shot up from the comfort and look around I was in a light blue room with a desk and a dresser and my duffle bag next to the door my window faced the back yard of where ever I was. I heard feet shuffling and the door opening I look up to see a really beautiful girl, with three angry red scars going down her face.

"Oh good your up, Sam wanted me to check on you, I'm Emily Sam's wife, you must be Ivy, Colts daughter"

I nodded my head yes as she gave me a warm smile, which automatically made me feel welcome.

"Well if you want to take a shower, it's out your door to your left, k, and come down to breakfast before the boys get here okay"

"Yes ma'am"

"Emily please dear, I don't want you o feel uncomfortable, just relax okay"

"I nodded as she left my room, I looked around the room it was a descant size, bigger than the last room I had back with mom and dad. I still stung to talk about them, there were just on the other side of the river, La push and were we lived were only separated by a really pretty water falls, I would have to go back and visits in the next few days. I got up and grab my toiletries and a clean pair of clothes and took a warm shower, unlike my dad, my werewolf side was something he didn't understand yeah sure he was a werewolf just like me, but I wasn't as warm as the other werewolves, I didn't heal as fast either and that what worried dad, if a vampire got a good tare into me I'd be out of commission for a while. When they came to out small little area, my dad went out a patrol a lot, I started working near the city, I didn't want him to worry over food or anything else, my mom didn't really work, she stayed home and took care of dad and the house, me and my dad didn't blame her for not working, I remember we would tell her, with out her, this place would be a gravy yard of trash, and dirt. It would always bring a smile to her face, especially when we did movie impression; it would always make her laugh. But that's all gone now. I can never go back to those days sadly enough, I finished my shower, and got dressed in some low rider jeans and muscle shirt, when I looked in the mirror I could clearly see my self my dad was a Quileute Indian, my mother was Mexican, I didn't really even look like Sam or my dad skin tone wise, I was a light tan with dark brown eyes, my hair was brown, but as it reached p to my roots it was black, I was a strange mix, but I wouldn't be any other way. My hair dried and I left it down, and like always it fell straight, i put my stuff away and went to the kitchen. I almost had a heart attack, there were a crap loud of werewolves, in the midst I could see Emily at the back of the kitchen eating a small plate and the rest were, "wolfing" it down.

Uncle Sam saw me in the door way, he cleared his throat and they all stop as if on command I guess, Sam was the alpha of this group who's the beta I wonder,

"Guys this is Ivy, her dad was technically the first one to morph about 17 years ago, Ivy this is the pack, Leah, Paul, Quil, Embry, Seth, Brady, Collin, Jared, and Jacob not here right now"

"Cause you wont let'em" I heard Leah whisper under her breath, Sam look at her glaring, Jared smiled and broke the tension

"So Ivy how do you like being a werewolf"

"It's pretty cool, but I need to tell you guys something that might be a small disadvantage"

"What is it" Sam asked

"When I tell you this you can't treat not different from the rest, k"

"Depends"

"No it can't depend I'm going to be a part of the pack, I shouldn't get special treatment cause of this"

"Fine,"

"I'm not like normal werewolves, I'm not as hot and as you can tell not as tall, and I don't heal as fast"

"What do you mean heal as fast?"

"After I changed for the first time, me and dad went out on a small run near the river at the edge of La push, a vampire got a good chunk out of me what should of only taken me a week to heal took me three weeks"

Sam remained quit, as if he was debating on going back on his word,

"Ivy why don't you come eat"

Emily caught my attention to a totally loaded plate of food

"What with all the food"

Quil look at me like I was insane

"Aren't you hungry?

"Yeah but not starving, it this how much you guys eat every day"

The boys with the exception of Sam look at me wide eye

"You don't get hungry like us do you?" Embry said cautiously as if I might jump and start biting him

"Nope"

"DIBS!!" both Quil and Embry both screamed, launching for the plate,

Emily just pulled it away,

"She said she didn't eat that much not that she wasn't hungry"

Emily took off some food for me and put right back in the middle of the group, I sat next to her on the counter, as I watched the all out war on the table.

"Are they always like this?"

"Just wait till dinner rolls around" I thought I was going to pass out.

After breakfast, I guess it was time for me to train, we all went out side, and I was training with Leah,

"K how many times have you phased"

"Um like 3 times"

"And you changed when?"

"About three years ago"

"When was the last time you phased?"

"Uh"

"Never mind, okay do you know some one or something that happen that makes you really mad,"

"Uh I think"

"Think about hard, its going to make you madder and madder then boom your done"

"You think I'm clueless don't you"

"Yup"

I sighed I guess I caught her on a bad day, I went deep into my mind, thinking back to the story my dad told me how, the tribe look down on him for marrying out side of the reservation, how they moved just because of that, I felt my anger grow and grow, and suddenly I became hot, my body began to ache, I wanted to scream and all I heard was a howl.

**Jacob P.O.V**

I had stayed home, Jared drop off some food for me and Billy, we practically lived off Sue's or Emily food, I wasn't a very good cook and Billy kind of did but he seems so tired I didn't want to make him cook. Billy was just a furious as the rest of the pack at Sam, I had imprinted on a girl and I couldn't see her, I couldn't even know her name, but she was there just one short run away from me.

Later on in the morning, I sat down and watched TV, Sam didn't want any one phasing for 20 minutes, the angel would hear too many voices and it might over whelm her. But then I heard it, a howl I didn't know, and it was pained, but oh so beautiful. I jump off the couch, and leapt out the back door phasing, the howling continued, on the way there I met up with Jared and Embry

"**Hey Jake who's howling" -**Embry

"**I don't know"**- Jake

"**I bet its Ivy"**-Jared

So that was her name, Ivy it sounded so beautiful,

"**Whoa there Jake, not with us here"-**Jared

We soon approached the howl, then I saw her, she was withering in pain, she was a light grey on top but her underbelly was all white, she withered in pain, as her whimpering soon stop, I look back to see the rest of the pack they all had just phased, at the moment I didn't want to see what she did ever again. They voices of the pack, started to form the pack all the memories, all of our voice were suddenly in her head, she leapt from the ground, as if she was in pain she shock her head over and over again, as if trying to shake something off, the pack voices still loud and clear,

"**STOP!"**

I Screamed to her, but nothing, she kept banging her head she lost her footing as she fell she crack a tree the pack voices were still loud and clear, I remember Brady and Collin when this happen to them, Sam came to the clearing

"Stop it phase back now, Jake get out of here!",

But I didn't hear him I stayed a wolf as the other phased back, she finally stopped she just laid there. I walked up to her licking her face, her soft fur under my tongue. She barley opens her eyes, as they looked into mine, but I think she was to out of it to realize it. She just passed right out. I Stuck my nose under her head trying to wake her up I need to see her hear her voice, make her see me when she wide awake,

"JAKE LEAVE NOW!"

Sam bellowed, but I didn't, but as if the time I had with the sleeping angel was to end to soon, I felt another form tackle me to the ground I look up to see, Sam his black fur standing out in this area, he snpped at me constantly and I did the only thing I could do fight back, teeth, and claw marks were exchanged, why? So I could be with my angel, I can't stand to be away from her. Sam lunged at me as his teeth surrounded my neck, but the didn't stop me I some how got out of his grasp, and bit into his leg, all he did was grab me by my scruff and through me, landing on my feet I ran straight back at him, tackling him to the ground, clawing as his arms. This fight could go on forever we, were almost evenly matched, Jared tackled me off Sam, and Embry held him down until we were both at a stand off

"**WHY WON'T YOU JUST LET ME BE WITH HER!**

"**BECAUSE JAKE SHES NOT READY"**

I look back At Ivy, she had shifted back, and Leah was putting a black t-shirt over her. I stared at the human girl before me, lying on the forest floor. I was entranced by her, that I didn't even notice Sam. He walks over and gently picked her up in his mouth. His massive fangs surrounding her. A snarl left my mouth, as he began to walk away with her

"**Attack me Jacob, and she'll really get hurt, and nether one of us want that"**

I stayed still, he was right if I lunged at him or even made a move, one wrong move of his mouth or her body. Could really hurt her, Sam turned around and walk away. Separating me from her once again;


	3. AN and Chapter 3

**Hello again, i know that i said that Breaking Dawn would not effect my story and it hast. My laptop broke and thats why i havent been abel to post any more chapter but im still trying to continue this story so im sorry for the delay. But i hope to have another Chapter up again soon **

**Yours Truely **

**Jensine**

**and thanks to Superdain for saving this story **

**Ivy Point of View**

I woke up, with a giant headache, I could see the moon light shining through my window, I let out a small groan, and not more that 40 seconds later. Uncle Sam walked through the door with some Advil and Water.

"What was all that about" I asked him

"As a pack we have a mental link, we can hear each other thoughts, unless you practice, then you can block them out.'

"So what I heard where every ones voices?"

"Yup" he said with a small smile

"I lay back down and I look up at Sam

"Hey Uncle Sam, who tried waking me up after I fell down"

He stops breathing looking at me with fear in his eyes. But still stared at him questioningly,

"No one Ivy Don't worry about it"

"But I Cant Forget, that wolf eyes, Uncle Sam I need to know who it is"

He smiled down at me as he stood up and ruffled my hair, and walked towards the door

"You'll know really soon Ivy, promise. Get some rest"

He closed the door, and the darkness surrounded me. I sat there in the dark, thinking I still some what remember that wolf, its brown eyes, and its warm tongue. A flash of pain went through my head as I remember a delicious deep voice

"STOP!!"

I couldn't take it any more I got out of bed; I look around my room and found the shirt I was looking for. After I had change for my first time my mom sowed a bra into and over sized t-shirt and some shorts. I quietly open my window. I ran into the woods as quietly as I could, I striped and changed tying what my mom had made me to my lower ankle. My fur felt so good, with the cold breeze running through my fur. I took off running, I felt like my paws never touched the ground, it felt like I was flying. I ran for about 20 minuets, but that's when I realized there where no voices in my head, they must all be asleep. Once I got the river signaling the end of La push, and the beginning of my old home. It was an un usual water fall, the water fall it self was brown water, it was clean there was just a bunch of lose dirt but a little ways down the water was clear. The water seems to gently come down. It hardly made any noise. The bottom of this water fall was flat. So crossing would be no different, the water soothed through my toes, as I crossed back to my old home

(**A/N the water fall hard to describe so if you see the picture I made for this story it has a picture of ivy and the water on it its on my profile go check it out)**

I crossed and just ran in my old territory, the memories of my family came back, and after a while, it couldn't take it. So I turned back around to go back to Sam's but once I reached the river, my heart stop right in front of me, was a rusted color wolf. I skid to a stop, and my breath caught in my throat, this wolf, was most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life. The wolf seems to hear, me he look up and are eyes connected, he was a werewolf. We stood there for what seem to be for ever, he took a step closer to me, and I took a step back. No matter how beautiful this wolf was, I still didn't know what his attentions are.

"**Don't be afraid" **

The delicious voice once again whispered in my head, but the wolf was the only one in sight could this be that wolf that tried to help me; his head was down his feet wide apart like he wanted to run at me. But he didn't seem aggressive he seemed anxious,

"**You're the one aren't you?"**

The wolf nodded his head, he reached behind him and grabs some clothes he turned around and hid between trees, I quickly changed as well. I ran my fingers through my hair quickly. I heard a twig snap, I look up only to see the most beautiful human being, I have ever laid my eyes on. His black hair fell around his face perfectly, his skin, a deep rusted color, like the other Quileute had, he was part of the pack.

This time it was I who took a step forward, the cold water touched my feet, it sent shivers up my spine, and I took another step into the water, my eyes never leaving the figure in front of me. With out hesitation, he steps into the water, and we had met up in the middle of water. Being so close to him I could feel the heat radiating off of is skin, he touched my face with a gentle hand, and it made me shiver. Some how I was able to draw a question from my mind,

"What is your name?"

This man, just kept staring into my eyes, one of his hands were stroking my face and the other, was running it's way through my hair. The man before finally let me know his name

"Jacob, my name is Jacob Black"

"Your part of the pack aren't you"

'Yes, I am" he leaned down and gently touched my lips, fire arose in me. His lips gently caressing mine are lips began to move in sync with one another. The kiss slowly turned into something more passionate, as his tongue beg for entrance into my mouth. Opening my mouth to grant his wish, I could almost taste him, chocolate, is what seemed to radiate of him, but his scent was so woodsy like, it over took me.

We pulled away fro air much my displeasure and by the look in his eye his to. He placed his forehead to mine, as we stared into each others eyes. The moon was high above us, but all to soon we were interrupted, a howl uncle Sam's howl. I ran back to the woods, as I quickly undressed and strap my clothes to my leg. When I came out Jacob was still waiting for me now as a wolf. I quickly ran over the water, as I ran past him to uncle Sam it hurt me to leave him, I waned to turn around help him, but it happen all at once, the voice's cloud my head I came to a complete stop smack right into a tree, my stomached would be bruised tomorrow. I shook my head as I tired to make them all of go away, but the only thing different from last time was I felt warm fur on me, I open my eyes to see Jacobs, brown ones, I could hear his voice above all the other's.

"Its okay Ivy clear your, mind relax you'll get used to it; just breath"

I followed his instructions,

"Just don't say anything in your head" he told me I only nodded, soon his voice and Uncle Sam rang out in my head

"**Sam what's going on"- Jacob**

"**Vampires Jacob, there trying to pass through our land get here fast"- Sam**

"**What Vampires!"** I couldn't keep my mouth shut

"**Ivy!! Where are you, I thought you were in your room!" - Sam **

And I guess what Jacob said really upset him

"**She's with me Sam"- Jacob**

"**What!! Ivy get home now"- Sam**

Uncle Sam voice faded from my head along with all the other's vampires were coming to the land for what and it scared me, Jacob seemed to feel the fear coming off me, he gently pushed my forwarded, towards the way to Uncle Sam's house

"Get going ill see you tonight"

"Do I have to leave you?"

He nodded and licks my face with his tongue, and took off running in the other direction. I watched him for a minute, until he disappeared, and I took off running to Uncle Sam house.

Once I got there I could smell every one that came and went pretty fast all I could smell was Emily and two other's in the house. I slowly open the door, once I did, I come face to face with Emily, and she smiles and lets me in. I look behind her to see, a young child and Kim.

"Kim what are you doing here?"

"I live with Jared every time this happens he brings me here"

"Who's the kid" she looks at me completely shy, I look down t her and go to her eye level she smile and reached her arm's out to me, I pick her up as she yells

"Were IL I wants IL"

I look at Emily

"Il who's IL"

She smiles and says

"She means Quil, this is Quil's um"  
But she didn't get to finish her sentence, the sweet burning smell came to my nose.

"Vampires" Emily and Kim stiffened; Emily placed her hand on my shoulder

"Ivy what do you mean vampires, how can you smell them"

"Cause there coming towards us" a small snarl left my mouth, as I turn around and ran straight back out of the house. I could feel my bones shifting braking my clothes tearing, the moon was out from behind the clouds, I feel the gravel under my paw, as I could feel the cold wind blow threw my fur. Then I heard them, there feet hitting the ground rapidly, but when they emerged out of the forest it seem everything went in slow motion. Three of them all together emerged, blood red eye's there teeth glistening. As if my body had a mind of its own, I sprang from my position, sinking my teeth into the leader of the three. Its blonde hair was covering its face, its eyes barley visible. As soon as my teeth sank into the disgusting flesh, the leech screamed, as if it felt pain. I tore it arm off and its body flung across the front yard and into a tree. As soon as I dropped the arm of the first leech and a second leech came at me, its nails scratching my shoulder, I wasted no time in gathering its mid section in my mouth, the leeched screams as I placed my paw on it and tarred it to piece's. I was almost done with this leech, but soon I felt the one that I had first dealt with on my back, beating at my back trying to make me release its help, but for the leech in my mouth it was already to late, nothing remained but it mid section in my mouth. The blonde leech continued to beat at my back, its was out of my reach, it was to far up on my back, the only thing I could think of, I rolled over so I was on top of it. It screamed under my weight. It soon released me, still missing an arm. But I didn't give it time to recover; it soon ended up like the first one. But one was missing, scanning over my work done it the front, white smelly pieces surrounded me. It all stunk but still no trace of the third one, unless.

I turned back around and look at the house, its scent lead strait in there, then I head Kim and Emily Scream.

"**Uncle Sam there here at the house help!"**

Was the only thing I could do for now, my wolf body wouldn't fit through it. I quickly shifted back and ran in the house. The leech was some where, but I could here Emily an the other, I ran out to the back, and in to the shed,

Not only were there scents out here but, so was the third leech. There scents didn't lead to the forest, but the small shed, I quickly transformed, and quietly walk over the shed, and nudging my nose in the small opening I open the door, to see Emily and Kim with Claire. At the sight of my Emily let out a sigh of relief, until she caught a movement behind me. Her calm faces soon become frighten.

''Behind You!"

I didn't have time the leech rammed right into me taking one side of the shed down, I quickly stood up and snatched one of his arm and tearing it off, as I quickly flung him into the woods. A scream from the other distracted me, the roof was barley being held up, and dangling about them was an engine, the way they were pushed up against the still standing wall was the only thing holding it up. I quickly ran over to them and stood under the destroyed area holding it up all on my own. The metal was cutting into my back. Emily and Kim quickly rushed over to me and stood next to me, not even a second later the engine straps that were holding it up snapped. And where the stood before now lay a 300 hundred pound engine;

"**Ivy were almost there hold on"- Sam**

"**That's a little hard to do right now get here and fast!"**

I hoped they would get here soon that leech could be back any minute;

"Oh my gosh" Emily said next to me she was looking behind us towards the forest, I slightly turned my head so I could see what she was looking at, but I didn't have to see it to know what it was, the leeches sick scent got closer and closer, if they took off running it would go after them for sure, if they stayed id might hurt them either was it wasn't looking good. Kim looked behind me, as she grabbed some of my fur. She pushed up against me, as the scent became closer. Emily put her back to my chest and held Claire closer to her, as Claire began to cry, for Quil. I then felt the leech grab my haunches as he climbed on my back, now this wasn't good he could reach in here and I would never have a chance to protect my self or the others. I scooted them closer together with my nose, giving them a chance more than my self what happen next surprise even me. The leech hand reached on the inside all most grabbing Emily, she shrieked and scooted over more. This was my chance I snapped, at the leeched arm, but all he did was retract easily, then he made a grab from Kim. But before he could pull her away from me, the leech let out a shriek, the scents of my pack rushed to me, all I could feel was the anger, of Sam, Quil, Jared, and Jacob. There thoughts of destroying leech swarmed my mind. No more than five minutes passed by, I smelled the smoke of the burning vampire; Emily, Claire, and Kim were still pressed into me pretty tightly. But then I felt some ones tongue licking the blood from my back

"**Are you alright"- Jacob**

"**I'm fine, but I can't get out from here unless some one hold it up"**

I could feel his warm tongue soothing the deep cut, as soon as I open my eyes, I saw Sam in his wolf from poke his head into the shed. Emily faced was buried in my fur, I gently nudged her, towards the opening, as soon as she laid her eyes on Sam she quickly ran to him. I found it funny in a way looking at Emily, Sam was licking her face and arms, and Quil was shoving his nose into her arm which held the giggling Claire, she was grabbing onto to his fur giggling. Jared squeezed into the shed, and found Kim, holding on as tight as she could into my fur.

Tears rolled down her face, as she clung tightly to me, not aware the Jared was right next to her. I gently shoved her a little but she hung on tight. A small whine from Jared is what finally caught her attention; she quickly looks behind her to him as she latched on to him. She continued to cry, as all I could do was just stand there. Jared look up from Kim, and looked me in the eyes, I could see the pain the relief the anger almost. He continued to stare at me and I finally heard him

"**Thank You I don't know what I would do if"- Jared**

He never finished his sentence I knew that if he finished what he would have said, it would hurt too much.

"**She my family to Jared"**

He look up from her again and looked at me, he eyes showed stunned as if he didn't know what to say.

"**Jared get out of there"-Sam**

"**Why?"-Jared**

Next thing we know the shed starts to move and there's a loud bang right next to me

"**That's why"-Sam**

"**Jacob what are you doing?"**

"**Getting you out"-Jacob**

Jared dragged Kim out of the shed, and the shed was hit again but by to people, then it was hit again, and it went flying off me in the other direction. When it flew off of me it tore out of my back. I collapsed on the ground in pain. Paul and Jacob figures came around me, as Jacob continued to lick my wound

"Ill got get something for her to wear" said Emily.

I just laid there; the pain in my back was horrifying pain. Emily came out with another oversized t shirt Jacob and the other looked away, as I shifted back. My back was covered in blood as Emily pulled the shirt over me she then handed me pair of shorts which I slid on. I sat back on the ground, as Jacob russet fur made an appearance next to me.

"I'm okay" I said kissing his muzzle, his warmth comforted me, him being next to me help the pain go away, all I need was him, But apparently not to Sam;

When I look at my uncle he was in a pair of cut of pants, hold Emily close to him.

"I'm going to call Carlisle, he going to meet up at the boundary line"

I look at Jacob confused.

"Boundary line?"

Jacob just rolled his eyes at me and licks my cheek, covering me in drool.

"AHH gross dog breath"

Small barks came from the pack, as the watch me wipe my face. Uncle Sam step out of the house and stood in front of the pack, and UN easy look on his face.

"We have to go meet the Cullen's, Ivy needs stitches and they have a temporary new member"

The hole pack growled at the news, who were the Cullen's, and why did we have a boundary line?

"Ivy for precautions of the big cut on your back, you'll be going with Jacob, "

I raised an eye brow ay my uncle

"With Jacob you mean" I paused and look at Jacob

"Ride him?"

Embry and Paul, barked in laughter, as Jacob just rolled his eyes at them. Uncle Sam nodded, as he walks into the forest and came out, a wolf. I looked at Jacob as he lowered him self to the ground, and grind up at me. I slowly, pulled my self up, as my legs were surrounded, by his warm fur. He took of in a small trot at the head of the pack but still behind Uncle Sam. About 20 feet from us there was a huge filed. The whole pack stopped as Uncle Sam looked me, concern in his eyes. I just nodded as he continued to walk towards the filed. It was about half way till we were in middle of the field it seemed as if the pack split up. Jared and Paul were behind Uncle Sam, and Embry and Quil were on each side of me and Jacob. Collin, Seth, Brady and Leah just seem to walk where ever but Brady and Seth seem to just follow me, it was kind of weird. The pack stopped in the middle of field, as the other but Uncle Sam and Jacob sat on there hunches. Not only 1 minute later, 9 people appeared in front of us. (Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice)

"Carlisle, I'm sorry to have bothered you, but unfortunately we had an injury"

The pack tensed, as Sam and Carlisle approached each other, and shook hands. I look over at Embry giving him a questioning look, and he just nodded his head no. At the very edge of the forest, I saw four more people appeared. The pack immediately stood up and growled, as Jacob tensed underneath me. Their bodies seem too rigged, as if waiting for something to come, his ear were pressed down on his head, as a small barley hearable whine came from him. I begin ran my figures through his fur, as I leaned down and kissed his neck, almost immediately he relaxed under me. I look up to the rest of the Cullen's. Carlisle look behind him and smiled ah here they are now.

Uncle Sam, look back at the three, his body going stiff as well; I took a closer look at the four new vampires and my heart, stop. There she was, with her blonde almost white hair, and her burgundy eyes. She looks at me, and stops walking.

"You!" I screamed as she took a few more steps towards me looking sadden. She continued to come at me, then she pick up her pace jogging at me, it sent my heart into over drive, and the memories she left behind in my head, her and the two others. My parents, there blood there screams. When I came back into reality she was barley in front of Uncle Sam still looking at me, and I screamed

"Stay away from me!"

I tried to back away from her, and I ended up falling off Jacob, but she continued to come at me smiling as if she was happy. I screamed, and she suddenly stops looking sadder then she had first looked, it was then that the pack reacted, growling at her as they surrounded her. Suddenly Uncle Sam was behind me I pressed myself more into his shoulder, as Jacob nudges me with his nose. I look at her as the male appeared next to her, I screamed, were they coming to finish what they had started, Seth and Brady stood in front of me and uncle Sam and growled. The male look at the female

"Nancy what are you looking at?"

Nancy just looks at me and pointed, and the male look at me, and realization hit him, the fact that I was once again pressed up into a wolf must have triggered his memory. It was almost like a replay, but last time it was my dad I was pressed into, his fur a few shades lighter than black and my mother was next to me, but this time I was alone just me and my uncle.

"It's her Nate, the daughter of the werewolf"

One of the males asked from where he was

"How do you know them?" the bronzed haired male asked me

I couldn't really find my voice; I could still hear my mom

"_Run! Ivy! Run!"_

"There the ones," I whispered, Uncle Sam nudged my head

"There the ones who killed my parents"

This seemed to send the pack into a fit; they were all shaking and growling. Jacob took a step forward towards Nancy and Nate, as Embry and Quil were on either side of the vampires. Seth and Brady stayed with me as Sam began to circle Nancy and Nate. The Leader of the Vampires Carlisle appeared next to them.

He looked at me in almost pity, as he talked

"What is this about Sam?"

The bronzed hair male talked I guess he was talking for Uncle Sam.

"Those two you have with you have killed a werewolf"

"And do you have proof of this murder"

"Look at the feet of the one I called you to treat, the daughter of the dead werewolf, by the two you stand there to protect"

Carlisle looks at me his face gentle, and calm

"Pup is this true"

I only nodded, Nancy look at me and took a step forward,

"I'm sorry it's just, your mother, her blood smelled so…"

She was cut off as Uncle Sam lunged at her.

"Don't you ever talk about her mother or her father" the pack seemed to squeeze the circle tighter around the three vampires.

Nancy and Nate, seemed to disappear right in front of me, and my world went black.


End file.
